


Fluffy Galra Ears

by SpottedPandaPaws (ThatRandomSpottedOtaku)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance is just a really great best friend, Lance knows what to do, Latino Lance (Voltron), NOT sheith, Not klance, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSpottedOtaku/pseuds/SpottedPandaPaws
Summary: Keith is just turning into Galra at random times of the night.Lance decides to be a great friend.





	1. Cat scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad writing! I haven't written in a long time.
> 
> If you talk about this fanfic/make anything, please tag it with #FluffyGalraEars so I will see it!
> 
> Will update on Mondays and Thursdays!! ALWAYS.

Stars twinked above as the paladins slept. Everything seemed so normal. Until it wasn't..  
Lance's scream echoed through the castle's halls. Shiro was the first one to his side. Small cat-like scratches decorated Lance's right cheek,  
and he was shaking like a frightened puppy. "Lance, what happened?"  
Hunk joined them, "What was all the screaming abo--" he paused as he noticed the blood welling on the small wound. "Oh.. My gosh, is there a cat in here?"  
Hunk started towards the nearest door, Keith's door. He was stopped by Lance's shaking hand. "Don't go in there. There's a.. Galra. It attacked me."  
"Galra? What?" Allura's voice sounded from behind them. She stood behind Shiro along with Coran and Pidge.  
While Shiro explained the situation to the three, Lance attemped to stop the bleeding by pressing his jacket to his cheek.  
"Wait, so where's Keith?" Pidge asked, sounding worried, "Did it take him?"  
"It must've! Keith's jacket was still in there, he woundn't just go out without it!" Lance's eyes widened. "Do Galra eat people?"  
"No, no, no. Galra don't eat anyone, or at least, I don't think.. I've never seen one eat anyone. Ever." Coran answered.  
"What if this one is different?" Allura joined in.  
"We have to go in there!" Pidge anounced.  
"Lance, let's get that scratch cleaned, the others can worry about Keith." Hunk squeaked shakily, pulling Lance's arm in an effort to get away from the possible danger.  
Shiro put a hand on Hunk's shoulder and pulled him back. "We need everyone here. It's only a few small scratches."  
Hunk looked visibly unhappy at the thought of fighting a Galra who'd somehow taken down Keith..

Without further waiting, Shiro opened Keith's door. The lights were out, and everything was silent. One bright yellow eye shined from under a large blanket on Keith's bed.  
"It's like a cat." Hunk breathed, voice hardly audible. The blanket fell slowly from the Galra's head, revealing ears. Pidge reached to turn on the light.  
"No." Shiro blocked her hand. "We don't want to make it even more angry." he looked at lance, who was standing in the doorway. "Lance, what did you do to get that scratch?"  
Lance's gaze dropped and he didn't answer. "Lance." Pidge shouted in a whisper. Lance looked her in the eye."Fine," he sighed,  
"I was checking on everyone. And when I came to see if Keith was okay, I saw that thing's shadow and turned on the light. I guess it didn't want me to make a scene, cause when I turned around to alert everyone, I was attacked."  
Shiro looked at his team. "Get out of the room. I will deal with this." Shiro's arm glowed purple as he got ready to defend himself.  
The paladins shuffled out awkwardly, Lance leaving last, casting a last frightened glace towards the Glara, which re-covered it's head.

As the door closed behind him, Shiro moved towards the lights, he put his hand on the switch, not yet daring to turn it on.  
"I'm going to turn on the light, okay?" the only light shone from Shiro's metal arm.  
"No.. Shiro.. Please leave it off." Keith's broken and shakey voice whimpered.  
"Keith? are you okay?"  
"No.. Yes.. I.. I'm okay, just leave the room, please, Shiro."  
Shiro thought about his options. He could trust Keith, and leave the room, or he could turn on the light and fight this Galra.. "Keith, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on.."  
he stood frozen in place.  
He heard a sad and broken sigh from keith, and the yellow glow of the galra's eye dissapeared as it sat with closed eyes.  
"Come over here." Keith whimpered.  
Shiro to a step towards the Galra. "What about this galra on your bed? Are you near it?"  
There was no answer.  
Shiro continued slowly until he was right in front of the Galra. The purple light from shiro's arm didn't make much difference, the only thing to be seen of the galra was it's mouth and chin.  
"Keith?" Shiro whispered.  
The Galra's eyes opened, and it suddenly moved forward, blanket falling to reveal fuzzy ears, pulling Shiro down before he could realize what was happening.  
Shiro prepared to fight, tightening his body as he felt soft arm wrap around him.

"Shiro.. I'm sorry.." The glara.. No.. KEITH.. whispered. Shiro looked down at the shadow. He could see the fluff of Keith's galra ears sillouetted against the wall.  
Shiro slowly moved to put a hand on Keith's shoulder, returning the embrace. He could hear the small almost silent sobs escaping from Keith's body.  
He had heard this before while wandering around the castle late at night, and wanted to help, but had decided Keith might've needed his space.  
"Keith.. are you okay?"  
"Yeah.." he choked out.  
"... How long has this been happening?"  
"For a while now.."  
"..Okay." Shiro let go of Keith and watched as the boy took out his galra blade and slid his fingers along the middle ridge.  
With his arm down now, and without light, the two sat in the dark silently.


	2. Lance Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries about his rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if the writing isn't nice. First fanfic in a long while. (And this is the first one that'll be completed)
> 
> Thanks for reading

Lance knocked on Keith's door. "Shiro? Are you okay in there?"  
He waited for an answer. It had been almost ten minutes.  
..  
...  
"SHIRO?!" Lance knocked harder. Finally after a few more seconds, Shiro answered through the door. "Yes. I'll be out in one second. I need to take care of this first."  
Take care of what? Keith? Or the Galra?  
Lance waited for five minutes longer, until Shiro came out of the still dark room. He was unhurt, he didn't look any different.  
"What happened in there, Shiro?"  
Shiro looked at Lance and motioned with his hand for him to come closer, "Lance, Keith isn't feeling well. You have to stay out of his room, okay?"  
When Lance didn't answer, Shiro repeated, "Okay, Lance?"  
Lance clamped his teeth into a grimace, "Not okay. What happened in there? Where's Keith? Where's the galra?"  
"Keith is okay. He just isn't feeling well."  
"And the galra?"  
"I took care of it." Shiro got a grip on Lance's arm and walked away from Keith's door.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Shiro and Lance joined the rest at the table, everyone became silent. Lance was trying to struggle out of Shiro's hand, but that wasn't happening.  
Shiro put Lance in his chair, where the blue-eyed paladin finally gave up.   
"What happened?" Allura's voice broke the silence. Lance spoke before Shiro could, "Keith is not feeling well and Shiro delt with the galra, so whatever, it's all fine."  
"Put the bad attitude away, Lance." Allura chided. Lance pouted in his chair. Shiro sighed. "Exactly what he said. We need to leave Keith alone--" but no one was listening.  
Instead they were staring at something behind him.  
"U-u-um.. Shiro?" Keith's voice surprised him. Lance quietly stared at Keith, silent but looking relieved.  
Keith sat down beside Lance, and to Shiro's relief looking normal, but he was purposfully ignoring the guaze taped over Lance's right cheek.  
Everyone looked at Keith.  
"You aren't even going to talk to me?" Lance huffed, staring at Keith. Keith ignored him, messing with his blade again.  
"Keith!" Lance continued.  
When Keith still didn't answer, Lance ripped the blade from his hand and threw it behind them.  
"Okay, I'm sick of this, what happened to you? And where's this 'Galra' that attacked me?" his face was twisted into a mix of anger and worry.  
"I'm sorry. The Galra is gone now. And if it comes back I know what to do about it." Keith calmly replied, getting up slowly and picking up the blade before leaving.


	3. Bonding Moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnks for reading!!

//Three days later//  
Keith walks back to his room, tired from the latest mission. Though most things had gone back to normal since the last three days, some things would most likely never change.  
Shiro now knew his secret, and kept a closer eye one him. And Lance… He became way more annoying, pretending the scratches he’d gotten were battlescars.  
Keith hoped those scratches would go away, so he wouldn’t need to be reminded of what he’d become - what he’d done - everytime he’d see Lance’s face.  
Why did he do that? Was it just.. him being galra? Was it the fact he didn’t expect to be seen crying at such a late hour? Maybe it was just the sudden bright light,  
when Lance flipped on the light switch.. that scared and bothered him a lot. It made his head hurt. Or, it could’ve been the fear. Lance didn’t even recognize him.  
If the others had seen him, would they have fought? Would he have hurt them, like he hurt Lance? The thought made his eyes burn with tears. He could’ve hurt someone..  
Keith dimmed the lights in his room and sat on the bed. While he was safe here, he could cry in peace.  
He shifted his blankets to be more comfortable and picked up his blade.  
As he ran his thumb and index over the middle of the object, he found a small dent. Lance must’ve been pretty upset to throw the blade that hard.  
Did Lance really worry abut him that much? He should really apologize for scratching him. Just.. not right now.  
Everyone should be heading to bed. No one needed to know about the ‘galra’ thing. Everything was oka-  
“KEITH.” Lance’s voice made him drop his blade. “What are you doing in here, Lance?” Keith growled, turning towards him and sighing.  
“We need to talk.” Lance said, sitting down on the bed on the opposite side of Keith. His face looked almost sad.  
“Talk about what?” Keith huffed. Hoping to get their talk over with as soon as possible.  
“About you being– about.. you.. crying.” Lance doesn’t look up at him. “That’s the reason I came in here a few days ago.”  
Keith was silent,Lance didn’t need to know any of Keith’s business. Lance continued. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Please, maybe I can fix it.”  
“You can’t fix nightmares and DNA.” Keith pretended to laugh it off.  
Lance looked frustrated, “Keith, I am trying my best to help you. Do you think I’m going to use what you tell me against you?” his voice squeaked.  
Keith paused. That was exactly right. They have been 'rivals’ for quite a while. Lance could easily use anything he says against him. Lance’s face dropped, he was hurt.  
“I would never hurt you or anyone else in that way.. I’m sorry you think I’m like that.” Lance started to get up, but instead paused and stared at Keith’s face.  
“Woah, Keith, you okay?” Lance asked quickly. Keith became confused, “Yeah, why?”  
Lance pointed to a little purple dot of Keith’s cheek, “You’re turning purple.”  
“Oh..” Keith’s eyes widened. “Get out of my room.”  
“What, why?”  
“Just do it!”  
“Please, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
Keith’s tried forcefully shoving him out of the room, Lance didn’t even fight back much, just weakly trying to persuade Keith to stop.  
“I’ve known you were Galra since you left the table those days ago! I’m not going to tell anyone!”  
Keith stopped. Now fully Galra. Lance wasn’t facing him.  
Lance quietly whispered, “Your hands, are so soft now.. soft purple fur. Can I turn around and see your ears or do you still want me to leave..?”  
Keith thought about it silently, and when he spoke his voice cracked with emotion, “You can see my galra form, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”  
“I promise.”  
“..Okay..” Keith backed up and sat on his bed. Lance let out a small gasp as he turned around.  
“…. Oh my gosh you’re so cute.” Lance put his hand out. “Can I feel your fur??”  
“Uuhm.. Yeah. I guess.” Keith’s ears went back. Lance put a hand on each side of Keith’s face. “You feel like a chinchilla. Have you felt your own fur?”  
Keith blinked, quietly touching his own arm. Surprisingly soft. Very very soft. Lance had a wide smile on his face, dropping his hands.  
“Does Shiro know?” Lance quietly asked.  
“Yeah.. But he hasn’t seen me in the light. Only you, so don’t tell.”  
“Okay, I know. I wont break my promise.” Lance continued to 'pet’ Keith until his hand was pushed away.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Lance asked.  
Keith looked away. “That was enough secrets for one day. But.. yeah, I’ll tell you what’s wrong. I’m just not ready yet.”  
“I understand.”  
“And, Lance.. I'm very sorry for scratching you.”


	4. More Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

One night later

Lance walked towards Keith's door, wide awake. He knocked loudly. "Hey, Keith, are you awake?"  
A small sound of surprise sounded from behind the door, and Keith appeared a moment later. "Lance? Shouldn't you be alseep?"  
"I could say the same thing to you."  
Keith looked unamused, "I was about to-" Lance silenced Keith as he shook his head, "You hardly ever sleep at night."  
"Yeah, okay but I try.. AND WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
Lance smiled, "I also can't sleep often, and everything else is quiet, so I hear you. And sometimes Pidge.." He added.  
Keith shrugged, "Alright, so what are you doing here?" without waiting for a reply he stepped back to silently invite Lance into the room.  
"I'm here to see if you want to talk yet!" Lance replied happily, taking a seat on Keith's bed. Keith didn't answer, he noticed - now that they were in proper lighting - that Lance's cheek had three light streaks of scabbing.  
Lance seemed to notice Keith's staring. He put a hand over the marks and smiled, "Keith, I already told you, I'm not bothered by the scratches." Keith continued to look guilty.  
"So, not galra tonight?" Lance tried to joke.  
Keith stayed silent.  
Lance looked away, hiding his injured cheek, "Sorry."  
keith sighed "I've been having some pretty weird nigthmares.." Lance perked up like a puppy. "What nightmares?"  
"I don't know.. I always see this.. strange woman. And she always tells me goodbye. But I can't reply to her. I know her by voice mostly, sometimes she looks.. almost galra, and sometimes she doesn't. And I can never get a good look at her face. Like she's hiding from me."  
Lance listened without interruption. Keith continued, "And after she tells me goodbye I see her walk out the front door of what used to be my home. Always at either sunrise or sunset. But I can't make a move towards her, and I can't call out. I can only cry."  
Keith looked at Lance for his opinion.  
"Maybe she's someone important from your past? Like.. Your mom? Or an aunt or something? Maybe it's your sister!" Keith rubbed the ends of his fingers quietly. "Yeah.. Maybe.."  
"You'll figure it out." Lance encouraged, giving a thumbs up. Keith smiled, only a little.   
After about thirty minutes of talking, Lance yawned. Keith yawned a few seconds afterwards, earning him a small sleepy chuckle from Lance. "Yeah, I'm tired.. I see you are too. I should get goin." Lance stood and walked out the door with a smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Keith didn't have any nightmares, and when he awoke he felt better than he had for a long time. He finally had someone to talk to about all of his secrets, and he wouldn't wake up crying as often anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith walked out of his room and down the castle halls to their table. Everyone but Lance was waiting there, talking. "Hey, where's Lance?" he joined into the group, sliding into his seat.  
Pidge giggled at a joke Hunk had told then turned to face Keith, "He's still asleep. But he's okay, Shiro went to check on him a few minutes ago."  
Shiro added to the conversation "He looks as if he's been up all night." Keith stared at the empty table in silence. /That's because he was up almost all night.. Oops../, Hunk got up to prepare breakfast, commenting on how Lance was gonna miss out if he didn't wake up soon.  
It was almost time for lunch by the time Lance showed up. He walked into Keith's training session, still looking tired. "What's up Keith?" Lance yawned.  
Keith glanced at him quickly before dodging a move from the training robot. Lance silently watching made Keith feel slightly overwelmed, /If he's going to watch, why wont he say anything? Is he judging me?/  
The small distraction made Keith slip and land on the ground. The robot was turned off at that. In a real battle, that would've been the end. "Are you okay?" Lance called.  
"Yeah.." Keith got up and brushed himself off. He would not let a distraction like that happen again. "Don't distract me when I'm trying to train!!" Keith growled as he passed.  
"I never distracted you BEFORE when I came to watch!"  
"You've watched me train before?" Keith paused and turned back, looking angry.  
"Yeah! It's relaxing! And I'll be here to see it one day when that robot kicks your butt."  
"You just did, if this was a real battle I'd be dead." Lance then realized Keith was not joking, and the smile dissapeared from his face. "Sorry.."  
Keith shrugged it off and started walking towards the kitchen area. Lance silently followed. Neither smiled.  
They sat and and waited for the others to join them. Pidge was the first one, she slid her laptop onto the table and murmured a quick friendly word of hello to the both of them.  
Shiro and Allura came to the table, talking together joyfully. Keith didn't really notice what they were talking about, everything sounded.. blurry? Pidge's keyboard tapped quickly, Coran's voice soon joined into Shiro and Allura's conversation.  
Keith glanced at Lance, who was grinning as he listened. Keith took out his blade and started running his finger along the tip carefully.  
Hunk came from the kitchen and set out a plate of what looked like shrimp and pasta. He heard Allura excitedly exclaim soemthing along the lines of 'Carnosh', was that what the dish was called? Or was that an ingrediant?  
Whatever it was, it smelled great. Hunk was definetly a great chef, and you could tell he loved cooking for people. Maybe he'd work in a fancy resturaunt if they ever got back to earth? What would even happen if they got back to earth?  
Would Lance, Hunk, and Pidge go back to the academy? He hoped not.. he'd miss them all so much. "....eith. Keith. Hey, Keith. Are you okay?" Keith's eyes unblurred, and he saw Lance's hand waving in front of his face.  
Everything was quiet and everyone was staring at him. A plate of Carnosh lay in front of him. "Are you okay?" Lance repeated. Keith nodded quietly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" Pidge asked, "I can see the tears in your eyes." Keith blinked a couple of times. "Oh.. Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just.. thinking about earth."  
Lance looked surprised, as if someone had hit him over the head or something, "Let's just eat."  
Everyone ate in silence, Lance's eyes glanced from here to there, he was definetly thinking of something. Keith went back to looking at his plate.

After Lunch everything was calm, Hunk went to hang out with Pidge and Coran. Coran decided to teach them more about the controlls. Shiro dissapeared. (WHEN DOES HE NOT??)  
And Allura went to relax and talk with the mice. After Lance got up and walked out of the room with a distracted "Later," Keith sighed and went to walk around the castle. He could clear his thoughts and think clearly once he went outside.


	5. Lance knows what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was super late at night and I remember I wrote Shiro as.. Maybe kinda a jerk????? Sorry?   
> (Also meltdown warning?)
> 
> Im not proud of this chapter?? (Im terrible at writing)
> 
> Thank you for reading

(Sorry for the late chapter!! Im posting two chapters today because this)

That Night

*...Knock Knock knock* The knocking jolted Keith awake. Ugh.. he'd actually managed to fall asleep early.. and now he had to get up.. He put a palm over his face as he groaned in annoyance.   
Fur.. His eyes widened. Galra? Now? For what reason?  
*Knock Knock knock knock knock* "Coming!" he huffed. Lance had to stop this late night knocking. Or at least tell him in advance so he could schedual it. Or something.  
Keith flicked on the light and opened the door.  
....  
....  
....  
Keith slams the door closed in Shiro's face.  
"Keith!" Shiro yelped. "Keith, was that you?" Keith panicked. No no no no no... Shiro shouldn't seen me like this.. How was I so stupid not to ask who was there first? I'll be kicked from the team!!  
"Keith, come on! It's okay, just let me in." Shiro coaxed. Another voice joined him, "Shiro?" it was Lance.. "What's going on?" Lance demanded.  
"Go back to your room." Shiro answered sternly. "No! What's happening?!" Lance yelled. He heard the door try to be opened. Keith sat on his bed and slowly swayed, "Both of you just go to bed!" he cried, "I'll see you in the morning."  
Lance was quiet, as if deciding. Shiro knocked on the door again, making Keith feel like someone was drumming in his ears. "Shiro! S-" His ear started ringing and he could not longer hear them outside.   
"-th, quick let me in." Lance's rushed voice sounded through the blur. "Hurry, he's going to ask Pidge to unlock the door manually." Keith felt tears running down is face and his choked sob sliced through the silence. Why can't they just respect my privacy?  
he heard a click and Lance opened the door, quickly entered, and shut the door back. "The door wont lock," Lance looked at Keith, but Keith was in the corner of his bed against the wall, rocking back and forth slowly and crying.  
Lance quietly took in the situation then walked over to the bed and picked up Keith's blanket. He wrapped the blanket around Keith's ears and shoulders, then walked over to the door to turn off the light. Keith rubbed his fingers together, quietly comforting himself.  
The blanket was warm and nice, and the dark made him feel better. He watched Lance sit on the edge of the bed, not facing Keith. "I'll sit here and make sure Shiro doesn't bother you." Lance spoke gently.   
"You," Keith sobbed, "Don't need to-" Lance smiled, "I know."

Less than five minutes after Keith sat in silence with Lance, they heard Shiro's footsteps. "Don't turn on the light." Lance instructed Shiro. Shiro stopped with his hand on the light switch, but finally listened and followed the order.  
"Lance, why are you in here?" Shiro asked. Lance didn't move, "I'm helping Keith." Shiro sighed, "Keith, are you okay? Do you need something?" Keith looked away quietly. Lance answered for him. "Can you bring him some water?"  
"I do not take my orders from you, Lance. You aren't even supposed to be in here."  
Lance sighed and his voice changed from calm to annoyed, "Shiro. Please. Just go get a cup of water. I know you're trying to help, but you're being a jerk, this is so unlike you." Shiro turned away and walked out the door to fetch the water.  
Keith's sobs died down and he sniffled and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry we bothered you." Lance whispered.  
Shiro returned with the water and placed it in Lances hand. Lance dug through his pocket until he pulled out a small, battery powered, nightlight. He flicked it on. It didn't let off much light, but it was better than no light at all.  
"Do you want some water?" Lance extended the glass towards Keith. Keith gently took it. "Thanks." Shiro looked confused. Lance was being quiet and helpful, unlike his normal energetic flirty self.  
"I'm sorry I tried to force you into letting me in." Shiro said. Lance shot a warning glance in response. Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder and whispered, "I'll leave.. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
There was no reply. Shiro walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

For ten more minutes they sat in silence. Keith had finished his glass of water, and was now calm enough to speak. "Hey, Lance?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you know what to do?"  
Lance didn't answer at first. "My sister.. Back on earth, I have a sister." Keith had trouble understanding what that had to do with anything. "Oh?"  
Lance smiled as he continued, "She cried sometimes, and this is how we would help her. The things you do sometimes remind me of her. She loved to keep shells she'd find, she'd even carry them around in her pockets."  
his smiled died. "I miss her. I miss my family. I miss earth."  
"I miss earth too." Keith agreed. But there is no family to miss.  
Lance scooted himself backwards so he was also leaning on the wall. "Are you okay now?" he asked.  
Keith nodded. "Yes. Thank you.. Please don't leave yet."  
"Okay." Lance continued sitting quietly. Keith enjoyed the silent comfort.


	6. Wake up - We're going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this fanfic anymore, but I hope you enjoy it
> 
> thank you for reading

"Hey Hunk, come look at this!" Pidge called. It was almost lunchtime, and Pidge had went to make sure Keith wasn't sick.  
She definitely wasn't expecting Lance to be sleeping in a sitting position against the wall, two or three feet away from Keith.

Hunk quietly peeked into the room, "Piiidddggeee, we shouldn't be in here. Keith will ki-" he stopped when he saw Lance, "Looks like they were up talking all night."  
Pidge nodded. "Yeah." she leaned over the bed and felt Keith's forehead. "He's fine. He's just going to have a wrecked sleep schedule. Lance too." She opened her phone to take a couple of pictures.  
Hunk didn't look happy about the situation. "This feels like spying on them, can we just leave now?" Hunk looked down at Pidge. Pidge nodded and led the way out of the room, smirking.

\-------------------------------------------------

Keith slowly woke up, feeling drained and dehydrated. He stretched one of his legs and blurrily looked around. He still had a blanket over this shoulders, there was an empty glass on the bed, and Lance was still asleep with his back against a wall. Wait, what?  
The memories of the night before flooded into his mind. He'd been woken up.. He'd lost control of himself.. Lance helped him.. And Lance /stayed/. "Lance.." Keith whispered. "Wake up. We should get to breakfast before someone comes to check on either of us."  
Lance sighed sleepily and stretched, "Keith? What? What are you doing in- oh, this is not my room." He scooted to the edge of the bed, "Let's go before anyone-"  
"Too late." Allura giggled as she slowly pushed open the door. "Want to tell me what's going on? It's nearly time for 'dinner'. Are you both sick?"  
Keith glanced at Lance, then moved to the edge of the bed beside him. "No, I had a rough night and Lance was making sure I was alright."  
"That doesn't explain why Lance stayed." Allura pointed out. Lance stood up and brushed himself off, "Well, actually, it was super late and I was really tired so there's your explaination." He brushed past her and motioned to Keith to join him. Keith followed.

\--------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Keith was lost in thoughts again. Lance was okay with him being in galra form, but would everyone else? Pidge would take a sample of fur or studying. Allura would HATE me. Would Shiro kick me off the team? He mindlessly took a bite of his food.  
What about Coran or Hunk? They seem like pretty great friends.. But would Hunk be scared of me? And the galra /are/ the race who wiped out the alteans.. Coran can't be all fine and dandy with that. Keith shook off the thoughts and returned to hearing the conversation.  
"----And then, Hunk flew in with Yellow lion, and saved everyone." Allura finished. Lanced seemed to notice Keith was just getting back from his head, he leaned closer and whispered "Allura had a dream Hunk lead Voltron, and we all got captured, and Hunk had to save us."  
Keith smiled, happy to have such a caring friend. When did they stop being rivals?  
Shiro looked around at everyone as he finished his plate. "Anyone else have something to share? Lance, Keith? Coran?" Coran looked over-excited, almost leaping ot of his chair. "I DO have some AMAZING news. Though it may take a few decaphoebs, I think we can all go to earth!"  
Lance glanced at Keith, grinning. Keith didn't respond except for a almost silent "Yaaay." Pidge's jaw was dropped. Shiro, Allura, and Hunk shared words of excitement.  
Keith pushed away his half-eaten plate and went to train.

\--------------------------------------------------  
[That Night]

Lance knocked a couple of times, then walked into Keith's room with two glasses of water. He had a smile on his face, and found Keith waiting. Keith was not half as excited. Lance handed him a glass. "Soooo, back to earth."  
Keith didn't reply.  
"I'll get to see my whole family again. I bet they miss me." Lance sat on the bed. Keith looked away. "Are you okay?"  
Keith nodded. That was a lie. Lance thought. "Are you sure?"  
A tear ran down Keith's cheek.

"That's what I thought.. What's wrong?"  
Keith looked at the ground as he spoke, "I-is.. Is the team going to break up?"  
"Of course not!" Lance gasped over-dramatically, trying to both comfort and cheer his best friend up. Why would he be worried about such things?"

Keith sighed, "I don't exactly have a family to go back to, I don't want to leave you all."  
"Ya'll." Lance corrected, "You're from Texas if I remember correctly. Don't they say that?" Keith covered his mouth to hide how much he actually enjoyed being 'rivals'. "Shut up, flower crown."  
"Make me, cowboy!"  
"..."  
"..."  
They both shook with laughter, and Keith wiped tears from his eyes. "And!" Lance announced, "I have more than enough family to share. You'll be over for sleepovers, holidays, all the birthdays, everything."  
Lance stopped laughing and just smiled. "You will never have to worry about being alone. We all care about you, and none of us would ever leave you.


	7. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not proud of this fanfic anymore, but I still hope you like it

They were lucky the mission was in the dark. Keith walked behind everyone, Lance just in front of him, glancing back every few moments.

He just had to be in Galra form at the same time they rescued more prisoners from a Galra camp, huh?  
Keith sighed and kept his ears perked for signs of soldiers. These were the ones that went against Lotor, leaving the empire and setting up large camps around different planets.  
"This way." Shiro ordered, arm glowing as he lead the way through the dark tunnel. He held his other arm back, in warning. "I hear something. I'll take care of this."  
Without anyone making another sound, Shiro slid into a room lit by moonlight. Metal crashed and Shiro fell. He was outnumbered. Before Keith thought of the consequenses, he pushed forward to help.

\----------------------------------------------

Dodging and slicing, left and right. Like training. His skills felt enhanced with Galra senses. One.. Two.. Five.. Twelve.. The fight was ended. Three galra and a few robotic soldiers were on the ground. The galra may heal, but those robots are never gonna get repaired.  
Keith panted, almost proud of himself. He stood calmly. "Keith? You're a GALRA?" Pidge’s voice squeaked. Oh. Quiznak.  
He turned to his team. Everyone was staring at him. He felt so small. Everyone spoke at once. Shiro was not waking up. Keith backed up and hit a wall. Such a small space. To much. To loud. To many people.   
He closed his eyes. Less than a minute later, everyone was quiet. He opened his eyes to see Lance standing in front of him.  
"What's going on, man?" Hunk asked. Lance looked at Keith, then back to Hunk. "Yeah, Keith is Galra, is it a big deal?"  
No one spoke. "He's still Keith, just.. soft and purple." Lance look a step forward, "Pidge, what are you thinking?" Pidge stared at Keith. "I think this is really amazing. That's what I think."  
"Is his fur really soft?" Hunk asked quietly before going to help Shiro. "The softest." Lance answered truthfully.  
Pidge gave him a smirking look.  
"I'm taking Shiro back to the castle.. Have you got everything handled?"  
Keith nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------

Keith walked into the castle with the rest of his team, no longer in Galra form. The mission was a success.  
The three paladins walked in silence. Pidge smiling, and Lance walking beside Keith.

Coran and Hunk were taking care of Shiro, who was awake and recovering from a small gash in his leg. No more secrets. Keith thought.  
"Shiro, they all know now." Keith informed  
"Know what?" Allura asked. "I'll tell you," Pidge pulled her aside after a small nod from Keith. "Hunk already told me." Coran said.  
"You've turned GALRA?" Allura demanded. Keith nodded. Allura sighed, "Okay.. oohh-kay. That's fine, just fine." Lance put a hand on her shoulder. "That's right it is."

\------------------------------------------------

[That night, Keith's room]

Lance, Keith, and Shiro are queit until Shiro finally speaks.  
"So.. Now everyone knows." Shiro lightly smiled. Keith's fluffy purple ears twitched. "Yeah."  
"That's a good thing. Secrets break people apart." Shiro continued. Lance closed his eyes sleepily, and listened.  
....  
"Shiro, what happens when we get to Earth?" Keith sighed. Lance's eyes opened to see what Shiro would say.  
"We'll know when we get there. But I know, whatever we do, we'll all do together, the seven of us."


End file.
